lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO The Lord of the Rings
The Lord of the Rings is a licensed theme set to be released in June 2012.LEGO Press Release According to the press release that revealed the theme, it will consist of both sets and collectable minifigures.http://aboutus.lego.com/en-US/PressRoom/CorporateNews/article/380673.aspx Sets * 9469 Gandalf Arrives ** Minifigures: Frodo Baggins, Gandalf * 9470 Shelob Attacks ** Minifigures: Frodo Baggins, Gollum, Samwise * 9471 Uruk-hai Army ** Minifigures: Eomer, Rohirrim Soldier, Uruk-hai x4 * 9472 Attack on Weathertop ** Minifigures: Aragorn, Frodo Baggins, Nazgûl x2, Merry * 9473 The Mines of Moria ** Minifigures: Boromir, Cave Troll, Pippin, Gimli, Goblins x2, Legolas, Skeleton x2, * 9474 The Battle Of Helm's Deep ** Minifigures: Aragorn, Gimli, Haldir, Theoden, Uruk-hai x5 * 9476 The Orc Forge http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=59315&st=660 ** Minifigures: Orc x5 Characters * Aragorn * Cave-troll * Boromir * Éomer * Frodo Baggins * Gandalf * Goblins * Gollum * Legolas * Nazgûl * Rider Of Rohan * Rohirrim Soldier * Samwise * Skeleton * Theoden * Uruk-hai * Gimli Description from LEGO.com Building Sets Based on Epic Film Trilogy and Forthcoming Theatrical Release Slated for 2012 Warner Bros. Consumer Products and The LEGO Group announced today a partnership that awards the world's leading construction toy brand exclusive rights to develop build-and-play construction sets based on THE LORD OF THE RINGS™ trilogy and the two films based on THE HOBBIT™. The multi-year licensing agreement grants access to the library of characters, settings, and stories for THE LORD OF THE RINGS property, as well as films The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Hobbit: There and Back Again. LEGO® THE LORD OF THE RINGS construction sets are slated for a rolling global launch beginning in June 2012 in the United States, with LEGO THE HOBBIT: AN UNEXPECTED JOURNEY scheduled for later in the year. "Only LEGO, with their expertise in the construction category, is capable of doing justice to the incredibly imaginative environments depicted in the world of THE LORD OF THE RINGS and the two films based on THE HOBBIT," said Karen McTier, executive vice president, domestic licensing and worldwide marketing, Warner Bros. Consumer Products. "These films give life to amazing worlds and characters and we are thrilled to bring fans these products that deliver an imaginative play experience befitting of these beloved properties." The LEGO THE LORD OF THE RINGS collection will translate into LEGO form the epic locations, scenes and characters of Middle-earth as depicted in all three films, including The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers and The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. In late 2012, LEGO THE HOBBIT: AN UNEXPECTED JOURNEY will give fans of all ages a chance to build and play out the fantastical story and new characters of the legendary Middle-earth adventures depicted in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey from Academy Award®-winning filmmaker Peter Jackson, slated to premiere December 14, 2012. "Our collaboration with Warner Bros. Consumer Products has delivered numerous worldwide successes in the construction toy aisle with lines like LEGO HARRY POTTER and LEGO BATMAN, introducing us to loyal audiences who love great stories, strong characters and the toys that they inspire,” said Jill Wilfert, vice president, licensing and entertainment for The LEGO Group. "It’s particularly exciting to now be able to create sets based on the fantasy worlds and characters from THE LORD OF THE RINGS trilogy and the two films based on THE HOBBIT, not only because we know they will foster collectability and creative play, but also because these are two properties that our fans have been asking us to create for years." Information about the sets and collectible minifigures from both collections will be unveiled at a later date at TheLordoftheRings.LEGO.com. Gallery Lego Frodo.jpg|LEGO The Fellowship of the Ring Poster lego_lotr_aragorn3-600x445.jpg legolas_movie_poster_lego_lotr-600x437.jpg 6755594299 b088024f5f.jpg|The Fellowship of the Ring|link=http://www.legolordoftherings.com/ LEGO Orcs.jpg References *http://www.flickr.com/photos/hmillington/6794450079/in/photostream*/ External links * LEGO The Lord of The Rings Official Site * * Brickipedia Category:Games